


Won't You Euthanize Me?

by ziasann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi as Bokuto's personal executor, Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Machines, Nier Automata AU but you don't need to play Nier to understand (hopefully), Non-Linear Narrative, POV Alternating, Survivor Guilt, War, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziasann/pseuds/ziasann
Summary: They were soldiers first, and androids second.Love has no place in their world.Haikyuu Model No. 4, Type S. Alias "Bokuto Koutarou" was partnered with Haikyuu Model No. 5 Type B, alias "Akaashi Keiji."They fight in the War to bring Glory to Mankind.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Won't You Euthanize Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This contains Nier Automata spoilers for those who haven't played the game. But if you're not planning to, this is just another dystopic sci-fi setting. 
> 
> Server - where all the data of Project Haikyuu is stored.  
> Bunker - base operations of Project Haikyuu, in outer space.  
> Androids - designed after humans, can be rebuilt.  
> Scanners - Haikyuu models sent for investigation.  
> Battlers - Haikyuu models sent for combat.  
> Black Box - the core, the "heart" of an Android.

> **_I was anxious._ **
> 
> **_A soldier from the moment I was born, thrown into the world alone._ **
> 
> **_Nothing to rely on._ **
> 
> **_No God to believe in._ **
> 
> **_\- 9S, Nier Automata_ **

* * *

Long ago, Humanity was on the brink of extinction.

Aliens invaded Earth with living Machines as their weapons.

In order to survive, Humanity created Androids in order to fight back. 

Later on, the War between Androids and Machines dragged for years.

In order to retaliate, Humans fled to the Moon.

Humans spearheaded Project Haikyuu. 

He was known as Haikyuu Model No. 4, type S.

 _4S_ , his blueprint name was.

A manufactured scanner model, sent out to the frontlines for gathering intelligence.

The Humans from the Moon allowed these Haikyuu Androids to choose their names.

4S was certain he wanted _this_ name after he read it from the records of the Old World.

He thought it fitted him. 

He registered _Bokuto Koutarou_ under his profile. 

He was called as Haikyuu Model No. 5 Type B.

 _5B,_ his blueprint name was.

A combat-styled model, engineered to fight the Machine War for Humanity.

The Humans from the Moon allowed these Haikyuu Androids to choose their names.

5B couldn’t care much about it, he generated a random name from the Old World records.

He held onto it, everytime.

He registered _Akaashi Keiji_ under his profile. 

_They were soldiers first, and androids second._

_These names will be forgotten somehow._

* * *

Humanity crafted Androids as close to the human body.

Speech, dialect, skin, and hair, synthesized like the Humans on the Moon.

Thought processes, dialogues, and characteristics, achingly Human-so.

Even when their sole purpose was to be foot soldiers on Earth.

The first time Bokuto met Akaashi, he was ecstatic.

He was a Scanner model, meant to trudge the world alone. 

“I’m Bokuto! Also known as Haikyuu Android 4S, a pleasure to work with you!”

Command deemed them compatible as partners.

Despite how quiet and reserved Akaashi, 5B, was. 

He fought with him at the Old Abandoned Factory.

When Akaashi met Bokuto, 4S, he appreciated the Scanner model.

The Factory’s map was transferred in his data consciousness in seconds.

Bokuto was not adept for combat, so it was Akaashi’s role to protect him.

 _There’s a Goliath-class machine lifeform at the exit!_ Bokuto warned.

Goliath-class meant the most dangerous type.

In seconds, Akaashi was overwhelmed and Bokuto was thrown off. 

The only way Bokuto saw fit to defeat the enemy was _this._

“I’ll upload your current data to the Command. We should have time to update yours completely-”

“But how about you? You’re injured!”

“It’s going to be fine, we’ll manage.”

“...Okay, I believe you.”

The huge enemy was closing in on them.

Bokuto released his Black Box, his core, the heart of a Haikyuu Android which could detonate a destructive explosion within miles for last resort.

“It’s an honor to fight with you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi brought out his own Black Box, knocking the cube with Bokuto’s.

“The pleasure is mine.”

The two Black Boxes exploded, along with their synthetic bodies that disintegrated into ashes. 

Akaashi died with Bokuto at the Old Abandoned Factory.

When 4S woke up, he was assigned as 5B’s partner.

He scrolled through the names of the Old World and picked _Bokuto Koutarou._

Bokuto strolled in the Bunker, his first mission was to do system maintenance.

He heard 5B’s body died on Earth from the last mission.

He had to tune the new body to 5B’s memory data that was saved.

Bokuto entered 5B’s chambers.

When Akaashi woke up, Bokuto greeted him.

“Good morning, 5B! All your systems are green!”

“Thank you...for uploading my memory data to the Server.”

“What do you mean?”

_Ah._ His new Black Box fizzled in his core.

“Uh...you see, my memories were up until before I...met you? I’m thankful the previous _me_ did that.”

“Ah, I’m Akaashi Keiji. Call me Akaashi.”

“Looking forward to working with you, Akaashi. I’m Bokuto.”

_They were soldiers first, and androids second._

_Emotions should be prohibited._

* * *

Earth was desolated with living humans. 

Grass grew in the gaps and spots from broken buildings.

Animals crawled out freely, with no one to hunt them.

The Haikyuu Androids Bokuto and Akaashi traversed the Earth.

There were all sorts of missions from the Bunker.

The Bunker was located in space where the Command transmissions to the Humans on the Moon.

Bokuto and Akaashi received missions ranging from material acquisition, Machine stakeout, and destroying Machine lifeforms to build bases.

This time, they’re tasked with chasing a traitor to the Project Haikyuu.

Bokuto couldn’t imagine how his fellow Androids betrayed their cause.

They were supposed to help Humanity reclaim Earth.

When Akaashi pinned down the runaway Android, known as Kozume Kenma, the blonde Android screamed: 

“ _I can’t do this anymore! I killed him, I killed him, take away my memories-”_

“Who did you kill?” Bokuto asked, curiosity edging.

“ _Kuro...He was my dearest friend. I killed him. I killed him.”_

“Why did you kill him?” Akaashi questioned, but he had a clue.

Kozume Kenma struggled under his grip, tears cascading those cheeks.

“ _I’m Model No. 5, Type E. E for Executioner. I had no choice but to kill him.”_

Akaashi tightened his lock on the haywired Android.

“I didn’t know Haikyuu Androids had an E-model.”

“...”

“ _Please, kill me, or delete my memories. You’re a Scanner, right?”_

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto who was on-call with Command for the situation.

“I updated Command regarding the situation, permission to delete your memories was granted.”

Akaashi watched as Bokuto did what Scanner models do best.

Hack internal systems and reforge the programs. 

The wild kicking of 5E underneath Akaashi stilling as those golden eyes glitched 0s and 1s.

_They were soldiers first, and androids second._

_They must bring Glory to Mankind no matter the cost._

* * *

Akaashi and Bokuto traveled the dwindling Earth.

The Humans from the Moon sent them messages of encouragement.

To continue seeking a way to end the Machine War.

To let the Earth become a habitable place again for Humans.

Bokuto appreciated the moments of awe in their journey.

They stumbled upon a Mall Complex, as the Old Records have shown.

He was scanning through the data of Human History, giggling the new information.

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! Did you know this place served for leisure purposes to the Humans?”

“They sell... _shirts_! Different colors with different sizes.”

They were soldiers, they only knew uniforms.

“Hey, Akaashi...when the War is over, and the Humans are back here on Earth.”

“I’d buy you a T-shirt. I’m sure it’ll look good on you!”

“I..I’ll look forward to that day Bokuto-san.” Akaashi promised.

“You should call me Koutarou, they said when people are close, they call each other’s first names.”

“I’ll try, _Kou_ -Bokuto-san,” Akaashi gulped. 

Bokuto laughed, the high sun hitting his wide smile.

Akaashi’s own Black Box temperature was rising.

He was sure it was not from the hot weather.

He did hope they’d wear shirts someday, these uniforms were sticky.

_They were soldiers first, and androids second._

_They can only hope._

* * *

Project Haikyuu proceeded on with success.

4S sent information he hacked from other Machines.

Weakness to exploit, the discovery that Aliens were long dead.

They only needed to eradicate all Machines and it would be over.

Bokuto, as an investigative model, liked carding through the data he collected.

The Aliens, which invaded Earth long ago, weren’t able to survive Earth.

Only Machines did.

 _We can end this,_ Bokuto thought with cheer.

Maybe he and Akaashi could-

As Bokuto was tracing the data in the Server, he saw a glitch in the system.

A backdoor.

Curiosity overcame him.

Why did Project Haikyuu’s Server have a backdoor?

And what do people do with doors but open?

Akaashi received a request from the Command that morning.

Akaashi heard Bokuto’s footsteps from afar.

He knew it was coming, but when was he ever prepared?

He turned, looking at Bokuto’s cheerful face.

“You received the mission details?” 

“Yes, a recon mission in the Desert, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Akaashi, I need to tell you something.”

“Later, okay? Mission first.”

“Okay!”

_They were soldiers first, and androids second._

_Their hearts were made for the cause._

  
  


* * *

Project Haikyuu.

The Humans on the Moon.

The Androids 4S and 5B.

These were the files archived on the Server’s backdoor.

Bokuto thought it strange, his instincts crawling up.

Akaashi was quieter than before.

Nevertheless, Bokuto had to tell him.

Command was lying-

They were all fools.

As soon as they cleared out the Desert, finding no Machine lifeforms.

Bokuto prepared himself.

“Keiji.”

He grabbed Akaashi’s hand and pulled him close.

Their foreheads fizzled at the contact.

Bokuto whispered.

“Hacking in.”

It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

Akaashi’s body froze. 

Bokuto was entering his subconsciousness.

_Please, please, don’t go to the memory region._

He was disabling a few functions. 

When Bokuto exited his internal systems, Bokuto was heaving.

He can feel the other’s breath warming over his lips.

“Akaashi, listen to me. I disabled your connections to the Server.”

“Just in case, they were spying on us.”

“You see, Project Haikyuu-”

Akaashi did not want to do this.

“Humanity was long dead in the Moon.”

He cradled the other’s face in his cold, cold palms.

“This War is meaningless. We’re reclaiming Earth for no one!”

“Koutarou.”

Akaashi gave in to what the Humans referred to as temptation and sin.

They were soldiers first, and androids seconds.

Maybe they’re allowed a moment to reprieve.

He placed his lips on top of the babbling ones.

He made sure Bokuto’s golden eyes closed.

Warmth surged in his systems.

Akaashi was _kissing_ him.

Way to take advantage of Bokuto disabling their connection to the Server.

It felt wrong, somehow.

He had many more discoveries to tell Akaashi.

Project Haikyuu, the Androids that were soldiers.

All dying for naught, for a War that’s long over.

Humanity was dead. The Aliens were dead.

The Machines could be spoken to, negotiated with-

The words of encouragement from the Humans on the Moon were automated.

Bokuto wanted to tell Akaashi everything.

But the warm feeling inside him, Bokuto craved it.

Lips atop of his, the dizzying sensation.

Losing all thought and comprehension.

There’s liquid leaking out from his gut.

When Akaashi pulled away from the kiss, he was crying.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Akaashi pleaded. 

The sword he used to slay Machine lifeforms was plunged in Bokuto’s gut.

“You accessed illegal documents in the Server. I had to. _I had to._ ”

Bokuto only hugged him in return. 

The handle of his sword poking at his stomach.

Bokuto understood. 

His intellect catching up with the facts presented.

  1. He accessed the Server’s backdoor and its illegal files.
  2. Akaashi was ordered to kill him.
  3. The recon mission in the Desert was a farce for his execution.



“I...Keiji, you called me _Koutarou._ ”

Akaashi sobs, with Bokuto dwindling in his arms.

_Why does it always end like this?_

“I wish we can change the future.”

4S’s Black Box signal turned off.

Akaashi screamed his lungs out.

_They were soldiers first, and androids second._

_A cruel reminder of their fate._

* * *

The Haikyuu Android Model No. 4 Type S.

Alias “Bokuto Koutarou” was a special unit.

He was delicately designed to be the most successful scanner with his curiosity.

He was bound to discover the truth, and its secrecies.

Including the one that may destroy the Project Haikyuu.

Project Haikyuu was created by Androids to boost the morale of other Androids.

When the earlier Androids found out Humanity no longer existed.

They went haywired, and crazy at the loss of their creators.

Project Haikyuu served as a beacon of hope for other Androids.

That Humanity was on the Moon, waiting for the Androids to wipe out the Machines.

The Haikyuu Android Model No. 5 Type B.

Alias “Akaashi Keiji” was a special undercover unit.

He was specifically designed to watch over the high-end model 4S.

His real blueprint name was Haikyuu Android Model No. 5, Type E. 

E for Executioner.

The moment 4S discovered the secret of the Project.

He will receive the execution order for 4S.

And he must comply.

The first time Bokuto met Akaashi, he was ecstatic.

He was a Scanner model, meant to trudge the world alone. 

“I’m Bokuto! Also known as Haikyuu Android 4S, a pleasure to work with you!”

When Akaashi met Bokuto, 4S, he counted.

“Ah, I’m Akaashi Keiji. Call me Akaashi.”

This was his 49th first introduction to Bokuto Koutarou.

Bokuto thought Akaashi was distant. Cold, even.

He guessed Akaashi doesn’t want to be attached to someone he had to kill.

Again and again and again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble with the tags honestly. I don't want to spoil anything for the readers. Play Nier Automata, it's a good game! A good game to make you cry.
> 
> I think this is self-indulgent lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments below if you like it!  
> Follow my twitter account [@ziasann](https://twitter.com/ziasann) for more HQ memes and shenanigans.  
> Subscribe to my tumblr account [ziasann](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ziasann) for more HQ drabbles and stories.


End file.
